The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Radio frequency (RF) circuits, such as voltage controlled oscillators (“VCOs”), low noise amplifiers (“LNAs”), and phase locked loops (“PLLs”), are widely used in wireless communication systems. Various RF circuits that operate at high frequencies, for example, in gigahertz (GHz) frequency ranges, are integrated with other devices to form a system. In some instances, the RF circuit is applied in a microwave or millimeter-wave (mmW) apparatus, which usually refers to a device capable of transmitting signals at a frequency of approximately 10 GHz to 300 GHz. However, there are many challenges related to RF circuits.